


The Weight of Gold

by cvsmixs (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Angst, LGBTQ, M/M, Murder, Pining, Plot Twists, Sad, Slow Burn, Tragedy, mlm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cvsmixs
Summary: KING/PRINCE!GEORGE KNIGHT!DREAMWho knew.Feelings hurt like a bitch, but when you lose someone purely because of greed? Fuck, it hurts. If Dream knew the weight of gold, he would've sat there in the dust, withering away like leaves in autumn. His armor would be covered in rust, not the crimson liquid that crawled around his body like bugs.
Relationships: Dream | Clay &; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Weight of Gold

Rose petals sat on the bed, no emotion attached to them, only soaking in the deep river of lust. Sweat painted his forehead and cheekbones, making him look more ethereal than he had a few hours before and his eyes could be compared to brown sugar, melting away in the warm liquid and tea granules. 

Loud knocks sounded from the dark oak door perched at the end of the room, and the young boys head whipped up. "Who is it?"

"Don't worry, your majesty, it's only me."

George sighed, the exhaustion that overtook the young prince being evident in the rasp lacing his voice. He didn't want anyone walking in on him while he was nearly naked and in this state of warmth. 

The room radiated the colour red. 

"Can I come in, Prince?" 

"Why do you have to associate me with such high class? Just call me Sir." He furrowed his eyebrows, too tired to feel a anything other than the tangling knots in his stomach. "Come in."

The door screeched against the wooden panels that were starting to rot over the past few weeks, a putrid smell flying around the room - not too strong, but definitely strong enough to make someone scrunch their nose in disgust. George would wear his slippers whenever he would leave his bed, afraid he would get the moisture of the wet wood on his feet. 

"We need you to go to the kings room. I cannot say why." 

George sat there, staring at the ceiling with utter confusion. 

His father had the plague, and vowed to never keep in contact with anyone. What could it be? Georges stomach churned in outgoing worry, fear that something could be seriously wrong.

And, that's how George found out he had a month until he was crowned king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, I do !NOT! mind if any of the cc’s find this book, and I do not mind if you recommend it to anyone, I would love if you did that though! Have a nice day and please drink some water/eat if you haven't already! <3


End file.
